kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Shintarō Midorima
|kanji = 緑間 真太郎 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = Shūtoku: 195 cm (6' 5") Teikō: 174 cm (5' 9") |weight = 79 kg (174 lbs) |birthday = July 7th, Cancer |blood type = B |team = Teikō (former) Shūtoku |teiko = yes |position = Shooting Guard |talent = Long-Range Shots High Accuracy |first appearance manga = Chapter 10 |first appearance anime = Episode 4 |vomic voice = Kōji Yusa |anime voice = Daisuke Ono }} Shintarō Midorima (緑間 真太郎 Midorima Shintarō) was the vice-captain and shooter of the Generation of Miracles. He now plays with one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, Shūtoku High. Appearance Midorima has short, dark green hair that doesn't reach his eyes. His hair is parted to the left. He is quite big and tall, being the second-tallest from the Generation of Miracles. He has light green eyes and he wears black-framed glasses that are framed on all sides except the top. He bandages his left hand outside of matches, so that nothing can influence his left-hand shot. He also files his nails for the same reason. Midorima is often seen with a lucky item, that varies from a stuffed frog to a bear to a potted cactus. Out of games, he wears his school uniform: a black jacket that is strapped all the way to his neck and black pants. He plays with jersey number 6 at Shūtoku. Personality Midorima is usually very reserved. He feels no need for fooling around, although Takao tries to persuade him many times (often ending up with him annoying Midorima). Acting kind to opponents is very hard for him, while his friend Takao has no problem with that. Very confident in his ability, he often acts high and mighty around others (mostly his team-mates). He strongly believes in zodiac-signs and horoscopes, even carrying a so-called "lucky item" with him everywhere.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 10, page 10Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 11 He is set at ease when he hears that his zodiac sign, Cancer, will have a lucky day. Takao once commented on his preparation for matches, ranging from filling his nails, taping his fingers, and listening to his horoscope, to carrying his lucky item of the day, as some sort of obsession. Midorima seems unable to stand Kuroko, because he acknowledges Kuroko even though he doesn't have any physicial capabilities and can't do anything on his own. He hates that Kuroko is not ambitious enough and that he chose a new and relatively unknown team like Seirin. He thinks that Kuroko is stupid to choose a school who cannot use his strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 27, page 17 Despite usually being calm, he snapped during Shūtoku's match against Seirin High in the Winter Cup. He told Takao to stop fooling around and had the intent of destroying Seirin completely. Takao compared him to a dangerous wild beast.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 85, page 17 During the same match, Midorima also let go of his pride and began playing with his team. He never relied on others in the past, but now puts winning up front and plays as a true team. In the successful teamplay, he was also seen enjoying the game and laughing, which he rarely does.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 89, page 9 Takao often calls him a tsundere, because he tends to help people but denies doing so. Midorima has good insight and is able to understand other people's abilities easily, like Kagami or Kuroko's. He sometimes gives them advice under the guise of scorn and criticism. He helped Kagami with his aerial understandingKuroko no Basuke chapter 62, page 14 and pushed Kuroko to play by himself, leading to the development of the Vanishing Drive. Further more, he shared his theory about Akashi's dual unique ability with Kagami and Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 203, page 19 As revealed in the flashback, when the GoM started to grow arrogant, Midorima was different from the rest. He never stopped practicing and still valued its importance. When the GoM would make a bet on getting the most points in a game, he would not participate because all he wanted to do is fulfill his role. He went along with the situation as long as they were winning, although it annoyed him. The other fact that shows that he differs from other the GoMs is that so far, he is the only one who has had the guts to stand up against Akashi. His passionate hospitality towards Akashi during the Winter Cup semi-finals is an example of this. History Midorima joined the basketball team when he entered Teikō Junior High School and because of his exceptional shooting accuracy and shooting range, eventually belonged to the regulars of the team. Some time in those three years, when Akashi was made captain, Midorima served as vice-captain. They held captain meetings, but would often just play shogi in the meantime. Akashi was and still is a shogi-expert and Midorima could not win once against him, a line of thought Akashi would pull through to basketball, but denied by Midorima.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 13 Story Introduction At the same time Kuroko joins the Seirin basketball team, Midorima does the same at Shūtoku. Before the practices started, Takao approaches him and introduces himself. Midorima is surprised that Takao knows him, but Takao explains that he's pretty much a celebrity in high school basketball. Takao then makes fun of Midorima's lucky item and his way of speaking, which irritates Midorima. When Midorima stays behind for late practice, Takao regularly joins him. Midorima notices that it seems like Takao is competing with him and he asks Takao about that. He replies that he once played against him and lost. He wanted to defeat Midorima, but when he saw they were at the same high school team, he changes his mind and was now trying to make Midorima recognize him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 180, page 8 Takao declares that he'll become better than Midorima and calls him Shin-chan, much to Midorima's annoyance. Seirin vs Kaijō Midorima is first shown during the match of Seirin vs Kaijō. He is seen sitting in a small open trailer behind a bicycle, which is ridden by Takao. They are riding towards Kaijō High to see the practice game of his Midorima's former teammates.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 9, page 4 Because the bicycle was stuck in traffic, Midorima left Takao behind and went up ahead, to just make it in time to see the final plays of the match. After Seirin's victory, Midorima approaches Kise. He tells him it was an unpleasant match and spouts the saying "Man proposes, God disposes". Kise asks if he came to see Kuroko as well, but Midorima responds that Kuroko is not even worth mentioning, because he joined an unknown, barely created and weak school. Takao eventually catches up to Midorima and after saying to Kise that he should give up on his revenge, Midorima leaves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 10, page 12 Interhigh preliminaries At the first round, Seirin High was playing Shinkyō Academy. Midorima and Takao went to watch and while Midorima says it was to check out the foreign exchange student, it was actually to see Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 21 Midorima and his team won through the first rounds of the Interhigh preliminaries. At the fourth round, Shūtoku High had to play against Kinka High at the same gym where Seirin had just played their game against Meijō Academy. Seirin won when Shūtoku High entered the court, led by Ōtsubo. Kagami goes to greet Midorima, but Midorima pretends to not know him. Kagami raises his hand and Midorima thinks he intends to shake hands, but Kagami takes Midorima's hand and writes his name on it with a marker, with the motivation to make him remember. Takao joins the conversation and tells Kagami and Kuroko the results of last year's Interhigh final league. Midorima says to Kagami that they will surely lose again. Kuroko contradicts this and says that the match hasn't been played yet. There is tension between Midorima and Kuroko. He leaves them by saying that they have to make it to the finals first.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 15 The team starts warming up and Midorima asks Ōtsubo if he can play today. Ōtsubo is surprised because Midorima previously said that his horoscope was bad. He allows it, but warns Midorima to not try that two more times. In the match, he amazes everyone by shooting three pointer after three pointer. Shūtoku's threat has now spread from the inside to the outside. In the audience, Kuroko tells his team that Midorima never misses ad while he says that, Midorima sinks in another one.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 17, page 10 While seeing this, Hyūga speculates that Midorima is hiding something more crazy. Semi-finals Finals Midorima along with his team, Shūtoku make it to the Inter-High Preliminaries Final round where they faced Seirin High. Before the game begins, Midorima confronts Kuroko commenting that he didn't think he would make it so far, and that the decision he made was wrong and foolish. The tip-off between Kagami and Ōtsubo in which Seirin leads with the ball and a Kuroko-Kagami alley-oop but is blocked by Midorima who calls it disappointing. For the first two minutes of the game neither of the teams is able to score a point, until Takao passes the ball to Midorima who scores a three pointer. Kuroko then picks the ball back up using a Cyclone Pass, making the ball fly past Midorima and leading to Kagami scoring Seirin's first points. Midorima realizes with Kuroko on the court he won't be able to make a gap in the score because of his passes. Takao beings to mark Kuroko and seeing his passes get stopped, Midorima comments it's too bad. Seirin takes a time out, and during this Midorima tells Takao that he respects Kuroko but dislikes him due to his strength and abilities differing from the Generation of Miracles. When the game resumes, Seirin stills attempts a come back, but fails. Midorima then displays his shooting range by shooting a perfect three pointer from the center line. Kagami counters his shot display by doing a self alley-oop. Feeling mocked by this, Midorima then shoots from the other side of the court with all of Seirin including the bench and Riko shocked and overwhelmed. The first quarter ends with that shot. During the break time between quarters Midorima asks the coach to have the ball for the whole quarter, which makes the entire team angry and ask to throw things at him. Takao comments on how he loves how self-centered he is. The coach then agrees to let him do this, Ōtsubo comments that he's already at his limit and will follow through since the coach said it's fine, but still puts pressure on him. The second quarter starts with Kuroko blocking Midorima in the hopes that he'll be able to steal the ball from behind. Takao screens Kuroko out, leading to Kagami trying to block Midorima. Midorima passes Kagami and Kagami comments that he isn't just good at shooting, but is fast as well. As Midorima continues to shoot his long range shots, the Seirin second years are relying on the three of them instead of Kagami and Kuroko. No matter how many times they score, Midorima is still unable to be stopped by Seirin, with Midorima's shooting, Kagami begins to laugh and decides to stop working with his team. During the half time break, Midorima files his nails commenting his shots depend on his nail work. The third quarter begins with Midorima making the first shot. Takao passes the ball to Midorima once again, but Kagami jumps high enough where the ball was barely touched by his finger causing the ball not perfectly going in. Midorima asks Kagami of his sign, with a response of Leo. Midorima then says that his Horoscope is always right. Kagami then figures out that the more distant Midorima is from the basket, the more time it takes to form the shot. Midorima is still able to shoot the ball but Ōtsubo dunked it in for him. Kagami then enraged steals the ball from Midorima attempting to make another shot. Due to Kagami not relying on his team anymore, Midorima's shots become more and more difficult to block due to the amount of times Kagami jumped. Kagami begins to push himself even more making Midorima able to block his dunks more easily. The third quarter ends with Shūtoku leading. The fourth quarter begins with Seirin scoring the first points Midorima also observes that Kagami isn't playing on his own anymore, but that his stamina has also run out. Kagami uses the first of his last two super jumps to block Midorima's first shot in the game. Kuroko then sneaks out of Takao's Hawk Eye using an Ignite Pass to Kagami, dunking the ball and passing Midorima. With Kuroko being able to use his Misdirection again, Shūtoku is called on a time out. With only two minutes remaining Midorima continues to shoot due to Kagami unable to jump high anymore. Hyūga makes Seirin's final shot, making the score 82-81. With only two seconds left, Takao passes the ball to Midorima, and with Kagami unable to jump anymore, Shūtoku has secured their win. However, Kuroko swats the ball out of Midorima's hands ending the game in Seirin's favor. After the game Midorima stands outside in the rain, receiving a call from Momoi but hanging up. He gets another call, but Aomine answers knowing he lost. Midorima warms him of the Championship League, but Aomine asks him why he's saying that and it's gross. Aomine lastly says that the only one who can beat him is himself. Final league ]] Midorima told his team that he wouldn't go to the final league to watch, but went anyway, although under a "disguise" (he just put on a pair of shades). Kise found out he was there and recognized Midorima instantly. In his defense, Midorima told Kise that he was just coincidentally there. He informs Kise that Aomine isn't playing yet, but that Seirin is still losing. He also says that while Aomine isn't there, Momoi is the real danger.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 43, page 17 Kise comments that she had Kuroko as love interest in Junior High school and Midorima didn't know. He then says that it doesn't matter if her team played against her love, she still wouldn't show any mercy. When the game ends, Midorima leaves and Kise questions him if he's surprised at the results. Midorima tells him to be worried about Kuroko instead of him due to Kuroko's style being crushed by Aomine. Summer Training Camp Midorima and Takao wake up one morning and Takao complains about where they're staying, thinking they're going to see a ghost or something of that nature. To both their surprises, the two spot Kuroko and Kagami who just finished brushing their teeth. Midorima then questions the two why they're in the same area, Kagami returning the question. Takao then answers saying that it's a tradition for Shūtoku to train by the beach every year, Midorima accuses Seirin of taking a vacation as well. Riko then comes along hold a knife with blood, scaring Midorima into asking what school Kuroko attends. Later on in the gym, Shūtoku and Seirin (minus Kagami) begin practice matches against each other in the gym. Kuroko goes one-on-one with Midorima, surprising him but fails and Midorima scores. He then comments that Kuroko has gotten to the point where he is making ridiculous plays and that he already knows of Kuroko's limits. Midorima reveals to Takao that Kuroko cannot direct his attention away from the ball , that is the reason why he doesn't hold the ball when passing, but he also comments that if he overcomes that, he might develop a dangerous weapon in the future. While Kagami is practicing his jumping in a parking lot with a basketball hoop, Midorima bumps into him while drinking a chilled can of red bean soup. Takao overhears the argument the two are having along with Kuroko and is laughing. Midorima states that he has lost faith in Kagami, questioning if he thinks he can beat Aomine in the air. He says that Kagami only has half the answer he needs to defeat Aomine, and will correct the mistake that Kagami has made. Midorima continues to block each of Kagami's dunks and finally tells him the reason he's blocked everything is because he knows that he'll just dunk, he then leaves along with Takao. The next morning, Kuroko thanks Midorima, but Midorima says he only taught Kagami what he did because he's an idiot. Interhigh Although he wasn't seen until after the game by Takao, Midorima did attend to watch the Quarter Final match between Kaijō and Tōō, watching his former teammates, Kise and Aomine face each other. After the match is over, he passes by Takao who knew that he would watch the match. He also states that Midorima should stop thinking he's managed to disguise himself just using darker colored glasses. Takao comments that both Kise and Aomine really are monster, with Midorima telling him to not tell him something he doesn't know, and that he's also in the presence of a monster. Takao says that the winter will be fun, with Midorima smiling as they leave. Winter Cup preliminaries Midorima is seen sitting in the locker room, taping his fingers, when Takao comes in, telling him that the second-years have already gathered to leave for the Winter Cup preliminaries. At that time, he gets a text from Kise that says "Good luck". Irritated, he responds "Die".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 13 Final league Winter Cup Midorima is shown to be training for the Winter Cup with Shūtoku High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 10 Midorima appears at the Winter Cup building when the Generation's captain, Akashi, called the Generation together. As always, he carries a lucky item with him, this time a pair of scissors. Kise asks him to put that away, saying it's dangerous. When Murasakibara is unable to open his pack of chips, he asks for Midorima's scissors, but Midorima refuses. Akashi arrives and after dealing with Kagami, departs again. He leaves the Generation with the words that they haven't forgotten their oath. Midorima is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 When Kuroko unleashes his new pass, Midorima analyzes this new skill and compares its spiral rotation to that of a gun.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 10 He also analyzes Kagami's tactical battle simulation later on in the match. He does the same thing with Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and Misdirection Overflow. Midorima and Takao attend the major Seirin matches and win their own matches as well. Semi-finals Shūtoku High is set to play Rakuzan High in the semi-finals of the Winter Cup. This markes the reunion of the GoM's captain and vice-captain. Before the match, Midorima is seen in the locker room with his lucky item, a shogi piece, a strange irony of fate. When Miyaji asks what place his zodiac sign is, Midorima replies with 2nd. They then enter the gym and later line up on the court. Midorima says to Akashi that he will definitely not lose. Akashi replies that it's impossible since he never loses. The tip-off is given and Midorima gets the ball from Takao. He says to Akashi that will teach him defeat and scores a mid-court shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 During the first quarter, Midorima goes on by shooting normal three pointers. After the time-out for the second quarter, Midorima asks Akashi if he can afford holding back. Akashi replies that he won't reveal his trump card so easily and that it won't even be necessary to. After Midorima gets double-teamed, he gets back on this when Hayama shows his true skills and reconfirms his earlier statement to Midorima.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 18 Later, Mibuchi confronts Midorima about the difference in skill between his teammates and Midorima's team. He states that everyone else is a hindrance. Midorima denies this, knowing how much the others have worked to get where they are. When Hayama gets past Miyaji again, Midorima blocks him. He gets rid of his double team with the help of Kimura’s screen and later lures out Nebuya to send a pass towards Miyaji, who dunks it. Midorima states that not a single member on his time is a hindrance.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 16 He later ends the second quarter with a three pointer, bringing it to a 39 – 39 tie. When going to the locker room, Midorima passes Kise. Kise compliments him on his not-too-bad situation, but Midorima tells him that the real fight has yet to begin. The second half starts and Akashi is guarding Midorima. They stand still for a few seconds, but then Midorima goes up fast and without hesitation, battling with his height. Unfortunately, Akashi foresees this move and slaps the ball out of his hands when it was still at the height of his chest.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 15 Akashi goes for a fastbreak and scores. Third place match For the Third place match, Shūtoku was playing against Kaijō High. The match was one-sided as Kaijō's ace player, Kise could not participate due to his leg injury. Shūtoku won easily by using Midorima's long range shots. After the match had ended, Midorima approached Kise and said that their match is postponed as Kise was unable to play. Right after the Third place match ended, it was finally time for the Winter Cup finals to commence, Seirin High vs Rakuzan High. Skill Besides his shot, Midorima is also very fast and strong. He is smart during matches and is able to fake his shot very fast and bypass his opponent easily. He is also very proficient in defense, in his match against Kagami during the training camp, he surpressed him overwhelmingly. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62, page 10 Shot Midorima is mostly known for his incredible shot. He shoots the ball from any position on the court and the ball flies with exceptionally high arc. A normal player would have less grasp on a shot if it's that high, but Midorima always scores that way. Another thing that is incredible about his shot is the distance. He has shown that he can score at the height of the middle lineKuroko no Basuke chapter 28, page 6 & 7 and even on the whole other side of the court.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 28, page 16, 17 & 18 He has trained this for at least four years. He always shoots with his left hand. If he is not sure he will score, he will not shoot. He even bandages his fingers in order to not let them affect his shot. Because his shot is so high and it takes a lot of time for it to reach the basket, Midorima has plenty of time to return in defense, covering fastbreaks and counters from the opponents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 17, page 9 According to Junpei Hyūga rather than the score the true horror of Midorima's shot is the deep psychological impact to opponents. This especially true since most players would freeze on their spot as watching the ball fly with abnormally long air time until it reaches the hoop. So far, the only ones who have ever been able to block Midorima's shots, are KagamiKuroko no Basuke chapter 31, page 14 and Akashi. Cooperation with Takao Akashi faces Midorima's new skill.png|Midorima's starting position Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Midorima's shooting movement goes on and Takao prepares for the pass Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Takao's pass connects and Midorima shoots Midorima and Takao have recently developed a play that uses Midorima's shooting abilities and Takao's accurate and fast passes. This technique consists of Midorima shooting without the ball and during the process of shooting receiving the ball in his hands, passed by Takao. If the pass goes through and the shot is untouched, this play is almost impossible to stop, especially with Midorima's shooting and Takao's passing. This play is a huge gamble though, something Midorima had to overcome by trusting his teammates greatly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 180, page 9 Takao and Midorima made this play to counter Akashi's Emperor Eye, since the height difference leads to Akashi simply not being able to steal the ball because it is out of his reach. The technique is a combination of Midorima's perfect shooting and Takao's perfect passing. However, as Midorima is left-handed, the passes from Takao must come from the left side. Relationships Kazunari Takao Seijūrō Akashi During the period of Akashi's captaincy, he would often play shogi with Midorima (who was vice-captain), in which the latter never won any of the matches. Midorima shows much respect to Akashi, albeit appearing somewhat grudgingly, even when he graduates from Teikō Junior High and enrolls in Shūtoku High, where Akashi is no longer his captain. Before the Winter Cup, Midorima allows Akashi to borrow his scissors (the day's lucky item) despite refusing Murasakibara earlier on.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 13 During the Rakuzan vs Shūtoku match, Akashi admits that he acknowledges Midorima's skills and in turn, Midorima is also fully aware of Akashi's formidable skills, and acknowledges his strength, something which he rarely did for others. After the match, Midorima offers a handshake to Akashi, though the latter refuses it, wishing to remain as Midorima's enemy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 6 Midorima does not show any signs of anger but merely laments that Akashi was still the same and insists that Shūtoku would emerge victorious the next time they battle again. At the time when Akashi awakened to his Emperor Eye, Midorima was one of the first to notice, along with Kuroko. Midorima later on came to a conclusion that another Akashi must reside within the Akashi they knew, this is something Midorima would discuss with Kuroko, and later on this theory would be proven by Akashi himself. Midorima also appears to be competitive with Akashi, where he often asked Momoi for her class notes and about the material and quality of her pencils, convinced that it had to do with her good grades and wanting to improve to beat Akashi. Tetsuya Kuroko Just like the other members of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Midorima acknowledge and respect each other's skill. Kuroko admitted that he has a hard time getting along with Midorima, a sentiment Midorima shared partly because of their supposedly incompatible blood types. Midorima also did not like Kuroko's choice of high school, saying he could not stand the fact that he acknowledges Kuroko, who in spite of his lacking physicality is skilled enough to stand as his equal, and yet he went to a new and unknown team who could not utilize his power to the fullest.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 27, page 17 Midorima has so far shown good understanding of the theories behind Kuroko's skill, the opposite of Aomine whose understanding of Kuroko is by instinct and their former partnership. Kuroko once bluntly stated Midorima is so smart but sometimes he is dumb when arguing over the best basketball technique with Kise. In Kuroko's opinion his three-pointer is amazing but the worth of points only goes so far, and that Kagami's dunk that bring up team's morale can't be measured in comparison. Generation of Miracles Quotes *"There's no way I wouldn't be aware of how many shots I'm capable of. My limit... I passed it long ago."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 91, page 12 *""I'm always right"? Don't make me laugh, Akashi. Don't talk as if you know everything, when all you've had was victory. Come, Akashi. As promised, I'll teach you defeat."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 *"There's not a single player on this team who's a hindrance." *"This is a gamble. More than I need to believe in myself, I must believe in my teammates. Even if I do everything I can, it's not enough. But I don't feel any uncertainty. In this team, everyone is doing everything they can!"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 180, page 9 *"... It's not over yet! Don't give up...! There's no shame in falling down...! True shame is to not stand up again...!"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 5 *"It's really frustrating... Losing."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 9 Trivia * , "What IF Midorima was a '''doctor'!?"]]On the first character poll, Midorima ranked 2nd, with 1478 votes. His "specially-made rolling pencil" ranked 30th, with 21 votes. He ranked 6th on the second poll, this time with 936 votes. *The kanji 緑 (Midori) in his name means ''green, hinting to his hair color. *In the entire series, Midorima has never missed an untouched shot. *According to Kise, Midorima has a funny accent.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 4 *Midorima has rarely been seen smiling in the series.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 18 *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE **Midorima's first name was supposed to be Ryōhei instead of Shintarō. **If Midorima had an alternate job he would be a doctor. **He hates cats, because he got scratched. **His favorite food is red bean soup, especially the canned ones. He is shown drinking the canned red bean drink quite often and even drank the chilled one in summer. **His hobby is playing chess/shogi and listens to classical music. **He plays the piano. **He's bad at cooking. **Midorima's type of girl is someone who is older. **His motto is: "Man proposes, God disposes".CHARACTERS BIBLE *Midorima occasionally ends his phrases with "Nanodayo". *His birthday and zodiac symbol may hint at why he depends on luck (July is the 7th month, he was born on the seventh day, and he is a cancer). *In a Q&A section in the manga, it is revealed that: **Midorima was 174cm tall upon entering Teikō. **His best subjects are Chemistry and Biology. **Midorima has a younger sister. **He hates natto, because he cannot stand the smell. References Navigation pl:Shintarō Midorima ja:緑間真太郎 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Shūtoku High Category:SG Category:Vice Captains Category:Teikō Junior High